Talk:Lucille Ball
Lucy on Sesame Sesameseason2article.jpg|second season premiere article Lucy02.jpg|Lucy scripts ‎ Lucy01.jpg|Lucy scripts concluded, w/Gale Gordon mention ‎ Celebstaping1.jpg|Celeb shooting details/contact‎ Celebstaping2.jpg|More celeb details ‎ I'm going to be offline for a bit, taking the PC in for repairs or surgery tomorrow, and no idea when I'll get it back. But I'm staying up late to finish up some things first. I finally added some of the CTW info discussed below and elsewhere. But I don't have time tonight to fully sum up all of the scripted skits, and as I noted on the page (somewhat awkwardly perhaps, could use rewording), we don't know right now which if any of these aired. Maybe Joe can check with Sesame Workshop. Anyway, there's a lot of info here, and the newspaper article (one of two mentioning Lucy as a guest, but my PDF of the other one crops out where it's from and has no visible date, looks like a magazine, so I went with this one) also has other info on the second season guest star roster which we either hadn't confirmed or been aware of. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. I wonder if any of them were filmed. —Scott (message me) 13:50, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Shutting down the PC shortly to take it in, but yeah. The date of the newspaper article suggests that *something* with Lucy aired, but we have no idea what (and it could also be a mistake, but I would think the week before the season started, even in 1970, CTW would have tried to make sure the press had the right info, and wouldn't have announced guests before they were shot or confirmed; the article also mentions Jim Nabors, and the shooting schedule memo has him as "interested but not sure when," so it would seem between August and November, they were handled). It's even possible Lucy and the Smothers had already had their scenes shot which is why they were scratched off. But we don't know. My guess is the script, given the format, was possibly to give Lucy a choice of bits to do, or they may have done all of them (the one with Gale Gordon is the one I'm both most curious about and uncertain of, since it required booking another actor as well; I noticed Janos Prohoska, who played the bear on The Andy Williams Show was penciled on that memo and then crossed out, and as far as we know the bear never showed up). Joe Hennes had offered to check with Sesame Workshop on some things, so while there's also no guarantee they'd have anything on file (they had nothing on Mary Wickes, whose appearances were fully confirmed through newspaper pieces and her personal papers donated to a college library, and Anne Revere never showed on that celebrity list, and I'm not sure Tim Conway did and we've even seen faint glimpses of his Sesame turn), they're our best bet. And now I go off the air until my PC returns from surgery (which could be days or weeks, but hopefully less). All the best! (See also Talk:Looney Tunes if you hadn't for another script parking; I could try it with the forums but I don't know how effective they are for these galleries and pressed to finish and unhook my machine, I didn't try to experiment). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:18, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Sesame Street Connection Doing a little internal research here, I noticed quite a few conversation about Lucy appearing on Sesame Street. with talks about creating a page, and nothing coming of it. I also notice she's missing from the list Scott created on Category talk:Sesame Street Guest Stars. I went ahead and started the page, with the ties to I Love Lucy and her other sitcom being spoofed on Muppets Tonight. If we find nothing, and there are no Sesame ties, I won't feel bad if we have to delete the page. It would make me sad because I'd love an entry for her here, but I know how that goes. But hopefully someone with more Sesame knowledge then myself can help here. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :To ease the search, the conversations are located here, here, and here. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I have the script scans from the CTW archives, and there is a tie (even a film date for the spots, plus newspapers mentioned her appearance, it was during the second season). I just had been putting off adding the info, I guess waiting and hoping one of the skits would surface so we'd have a relevant picture (we don't, so I'll probably upload one of her or do a composite with Piggy as Lucy; I find those can be fun and feel more relevant if the person was also spoofed than a random screenshot or publicity pic). I'll dig it up later or if I'm too tired and you want a crack at it, Nate, I'll upload the scans so you can do it. But for now, now that you started the page, I'd like to reserve the right to add the good stuff, even if it takes me a few days. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Go for it. I'm just glad we know for sure she was on the show. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC)